civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Scramble for Africa (Civ5)
The Scramble for Africa scenario is a Civilization V scenario that is planned to be added with the upcoming Brave New World expansion pack. It is based on the Actual Scramble for Africa that Historically took place from 1880 to 1910, a period where multiple European powers, including Britain, France, Portugal, Germany, the Netherlands, Italy, Belgium, and Spain, colonized all of the African continent except for two countries, Ethiopia and Liberia. Scenario description The great colonial powers of the world are scrambling to explore the Dark Continent and extend their reach into its interior. Search for the great natural wonders of the heart of Africa as you explore a dynamically-generated continent each time you play. Content Not much is known at present about this scenario. Given the history and information already given about the scenario, it seems likely that it will follow the example of the Conquest of the New World scenario. Britain (a reused English civilization), Portugal, Italy, Belgium, Boers (a reused Dutch civilization), France, Germany, the Ottoman Empire, Egypt, Ethiopia, Morocco, and the Zulu have been confirmed to be in the scenario. The new African civilizations in Brave New World; the Zulu and Morocco, will be added along with Ethiopia. It has been confirmed that the Ottomans will be added as a Northeast African Islamic civilization. There are also other civilizations, both African and European, that have played roles in the Scramble for Africa that are not present in Civilization V, but may still be added to Brave New World or may appear as scenario-specific civilizations in the scenario. Additionally, Spain and Ethiopia were added in the Gods and Kings expansion pack, and even though Spain will not be added in Brave New World, Ethiopia might be added exclusively into the scenario in the manner of a scenario-specific civilization. It is likely that the Scramble for Africa scenario will be based on a system similar to the Conquest of the New World, Wonders of the Ancient World, Empires of the Smoky Skies, and Into the Renaissance scenarios: whichever civilization has the most victory points at the end of a pre-determined turn limit wins. As stated in the scenario description, one objective is to search for natural wonders, so it is likely finding natural wonders will provide additional victory points. This scenario is also likely to greatly involve the new Brave New World game mechanics, such as trade routes, new culture, and possibly international diplomacy (in the form of the League of Nations). Civilizations It has been confirmed by screenshots that twelve civilizations will be in this civilization. The latest patch reveals all the civilizations in an XML file: *Belgian (altered Venice) **Leader: Leopold II (re-used Pedro II) *Boers (altered Netherlands) **Leader: Paul Kruguer (re-used Washington) *English **Leader: Queen Victoria *Egyptian **Leader: Ismail Pasha *Ethiopia **Menelik II *French **Leader: Jules Grevy *German **Leader: Otto von Bismarck *Moroccan **Leader: Hassan I *Ottomans **Leader: Abdul Hamid II *Portuguese **Leader: Maria Pia *Italian (altered Rome) **Leader: Giuseppe Garibaldi *Zulu **Leader: Cetshwayo Category:Scenarios (Civ5)